matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
2021 United Blocks Domestic Terrorist Attack
The 2021 United Blocks Domestic Terrorist Attack is an event concurrent to the 2019 Middle East Attacks. This mission revolves around domestic terrorism and its aftermaths. Prologue One day, there are groups of people that are arranged in convoy of buses in Los Angelus. At the same time, many people think it is a school trip but what they did not know is that the people in the buses are domestic terrorists. They are equipped with hand-made pipe bombs, stockpile of guns, and even chemical weapons. Furthering the issue is that these people belong to the USA, indicating the start of domestic terrorism. Several hours later, they entered the bank to rob the money worth 1.35 trillion dollars. Unfortunately for the bank, the security guards are overpowered by the invading domestic terrorists to rob the money. After the event, they planted the high-explosive pipe bombs around the bank so as to remove the traces of the victims. After the explosion, many people became alarmed about the issue and there are breaking news surrounding the invasion of the bank by domestic terrorists. However, this is not the only building that they exploded. They tried to destruct the police station to free the criminals in an attempt to assist them to their cause. However, the explosion did not destroy the prison section since it is way too reinforced to be destroyed, hence leaving the prisoners almost unharmed in the process. Surprisingly after the explosion, the majority of the police officers in the exploded building have survived with burns. After the sequence of bombings, many people became suspicious of what these "people" did in their city, resulting to people staying in their house, locking their entry/exit points. Consequently, the team of police forces, SWAT teams and several Armed Forces of United Blocks entered the city to locate the whereabouts of the criminals. After minutes of searching, there are buses whose people (actually the domestic terrorists themselves) go out and approach the joint teams swiftly. The first domestic terrorists who went to approach the joint team with riot shields lobbed the grenade from the Super Commissar's grenade launcher to mow them down, causing the joint team several casualties. As a result, the team began to hide behind the walls, resulting to the terrorists lobbing out pipe bombs and grenades to ferret out their hiding areas. Furthermore, Col. Frederick N. Carr was tasked as commander for the armies stationed to fight against domestic terrorists. However, he was already overwhelmed with the important tasks of driving out the international terroristsSee 2019 Middle East Attacks. The Chase After the fight raged, the criminals have ran out of ammunition for them to continue their conflict against the combined army, SWAT and police forces in am attempt to get away with the stolen money. This is not the most important part that lead to their downfall. The most important is that there are squadrons of army and police vehicles that are chasing the convoy of buses. As the criminals ran out of ammo, they resort to hit and run tactic against those that are blocking their way. As the chase raged, their buses have endured crashes, bullet shots and still continued to move. After the 20-kilometer chase, one policeman shot the fuel tank of one of the buses, followed by those of the rest of the buses as a result of the coordinated shots from the army. The buses then encounters the combined police car and SWAT van blockade blocking the road. Not swayed by the police speakers urging them to surrender, the criminals have crashed the police car blockade at high speed (100 kmh), one of which have exploded upon blunt-force impact. Unexpectedly for the army and polices, the criminals still continued to accelerate even as their fuel tank have been ruptured, causing fuel leakages, as these trails have made the situation even easier for them to be chased. Finally, the military vehicles have set up a heavy-duty barricade 3 km farther from the buses of criminals. The criminals did not care, which is their biggest mistake, as upon impact, their buses have been completely demolished upon frontal impact to the barricades, thus the chase have ended. Aftermath The criminals responsible for robbing the bank have been dragged out from their destroyed buses, as the army watch them being escorted to the SWAT prison vans for transportation. After they returned to Los Angelus for trial, all criminals involved have received the 30-50 year imprisonment without the possibility of parole for domestic terrorism and robbery. After their imprisonment, the bank was later reconstructed and after the reconstruction had their security greatly increased so as to greatly reduce chances of robbery again. Gameplay The player plays as one of the SWAT enforcer being dispatched to stop the criminals' onslaught. During the chase against groups of buses, the player will have to shoot (any weapons in the player's armory are allowed) when ordered so as to cause disarray among the criminals. The player has to shoot the driver of the buses as the high speed of the bus is enough to kill or incapacitate everyone in the bus. Once the long chase has been stopped amidst heavy fire from you and the other enforcers, the player and others should tread carefully to the buses to apprehend the criminals that are still alive after the crash. After the entire surviving criminals have been sent to the police transport bus, the gameplay shifts to mission complete and the breakdown of points achieved during the gameplay. An important caveat is that the player should not make friendly fire among police officers and fellow enforcers, as doing so will incur 100 points deduction. However, deaths of fellow officers and enforcers due to criminals and crashes are not counted against you. Weaponry Domestic Terrorists *Ultimacy *AK-48 *Grenade Launcher *Guerrilla Rifle *Automatic Peacemaker *Rusty Shotgun *"Marshall" *Super Commissar Joint team *Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle *Battle Rifle *Shotgun *Marksman Enforcer *Hunter Rifle *"Henchman" *Ultimacy *"Bravado" *Police Rifle *Tactical Police Shotgun *Military Breacher *Ranger Rifle *"Maximum Penalty" *Security Rifle References Category:Conflicts Category:Missions Category:Events